Mysterious Asia
About this event For this event you have to help the NPC create a Asian flair for the farm because it has become to expensive and unrealistic for him the travel to Japan to visist a long time friend. You will be required to complete 6 tasks for this event. Each task requires different things and upon completing all 6 tasks you wil be rewarded with a decoration. Also during this time special decorations will be available to buy with normal farm dollars and gold. Below is a detailed description of each task and the best methods in terms of how to complete each one within the 6 day time period for the event. Decorations As said above during this event you will be able to buy different decorations for a limited time. They can be bought with normal farm dollars and gold and vary in size. Below are pictures of each decoration including information on each and their respective costings as of 1/1/2014. Asian archway.PNG|Asian archway Mystic stone dragon.PNG|Mystic stone dragon Koi pond.PNG|Koi pond Reward For completing all 6 tasks within the time limit (6 days) you will recieve a special decoration for free. The difficulty of the tasks will depend on what level you are, with the higher the more difficult the tasks are to complete. Therefore naturally, the higher level players will recieve a decoration with more happiness because the tasks were harder to complete. Below are pictures of the reward decoration along with relevent information about it. Magnificent tea garden.PNG|Magnificent tea garden Task 1 Collect fertiliser + start cherries: The first task requires you to collect fertiliser from the silo and start production on the cherry orchard. Time this task so that when you finish you basically have as much as possible to harvest (excluding feed and humus). My advice would be to have wheat ready to be harvested on your fields. This will give you a good head start on the next task, and if you have to wait an extra couple hours with a ready (ready to be harvested) farm then it is worth it. Below is more information about this tasks in regards to which level has to do what. Task 2 Find Japanese ink wash paintings: For this task you will be required to find paintings. They are found by harvesting different crops and sometimes buildings on your farm. Depending on your level you will have to find more or less to complete this task. Try and time it so that when you finish this task and start the next you will have a field or 2 with special cabbage ready to be harvested. This will give you a great head start with the next task. Below is more information about this task and how much gold is needed to skip it. NOTE: DO NOT USE THE RICE SEEDS UNTIL YOU CLICK TO START THE NEXT TASK. When harvesting your fields and/or buildings, if you were to recieve a painting these are the amounts you would most likely recieve that we know of. Task 3 Collect eggs, cabbage and rice. So for this task as it says above, you need to collect eggs cabbage and rice. If you had a special cabbage ready at the start of this then you have a good head start. If not my advice would be to plant all the special cabbage at once to finish this task, but also do it at night time if you cant finish it all in one day. As preparation for the next task, time it so that when you finisht this task you have atleast your cherry orchard ready to harvest. This will give you a great head start for the next task. Below is more information about what levels need how much, and the amount of gold required to skip this specific task. Task 4 Find cherry blossums For this task you have to find cherry blossums. Although the name says "cherry" these items can be found when harvesting appl orchards as well as the cherry ones. You may want to build an extra cherry orchard but that is completley up to you, and is dependant on whether you have the space and spare workers to do so. Whilst doing this task, maintain a full inventory or cabbage as you will need this for task 5. Below is more information about this task. When harvesting the apple and cherry orchard, if you recieve blossums these are the amounts your may recieve. Task 5 Collect pig feed and supply pig feed to pigsties. Your are nearly there wooo! For this one players have to collect pig feed from the windmill and feed their pigsties. There is nothing extra to do in preparation for the next task, although having your cowshed, cherries and apples ready to harvest will give you a small boost. For more information about this task look below. Task 6: Final task Collect Origami cranes: Congratulations on making it to the last task. Of course you may be on the 5th on and reading ahead, but still well done to you. So for this final task players must collect Origami cranes from various parts of the main farm. Here is some information about how many cranes different levels need to collect, as well as what give the most cranes on average. If you harvest various areas of your farm and recieve Origami cranes, here is some information about how many you are most likely to recieve.